


hinata doesn't like cake?

by sugarsong (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Terrible Innuendos, terrible references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarsong
Summary: Yes, Hinata didn't like cake. He disliked the taste, the smell and the way it was even baked. He didn't understand how it was so good to everybody else, even on traditional events such as his birthday - he'd never take a slice. (Short drabble).





	hinata doesn't like cake?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a year old story from my old quotev account but I guess I'll post it here to contribute to the komahina tag on ao3. I think I corrected most of the errors so I hope it isn't too shabby and half-assed written.

"But cake is absolutely one of the sweetest things the food Gods have given us! Hajime-chan, you must surely be mistaking it for something else that's more rather nasty! Hajime-chan, at least say it looks good!"

Yes, Hinata didn't like cake. He disliked the taste, the smell and the way it was even baked. He didn't understand how it was so good to everybody else, even on traditional events such as his birthday - he'd never take a slice.

"We didn't gather here at this cafe to talk about cake, did we?" He grumbled, teeth clenched as everyone was staring at him in disbelief. What? He didn't like cake and that was that. Surely it wasn't that strange? Right?

  
"I'll order you one right away!" Owari immediately stood up from her seat, slamming her palm down on the table, causing Kuzuryuu's teacup to tip over and lightly clink against a silver spoon. He groaned, "Calm the fuck down." She didn't.  
  
"One cream topped slice please!" She called towards the counter, the waitress smiling awkwardly before disappearing behind a door to retrieve the order. "Hinata, you're now going to experience heaven on your tongue." She grinned, sitting back down and patting him on the back. He coughed, her hand a little too strong.  
  
"But I didn't ask for any!" His voice slightly cracked. Of course, Sonia lifted a hand over her mouth - giggling at Hinata's reaction. "You might regret not eating it, Hinata, a slice of cake is a delight to the tastebuds!"  
  
"Yeah! Be a man, Hinata! Sonia-san's right!" Of course, Mr. Bright as hell jump-suit just had to get involved with the conversation due to Sonia inputting. "A simple slice wont kill ya!"  
  
"Yeah. As much as I disagree with the amount of effort put into this motivation - Don't act like hot shit, you virgin." Kuzuryuu coldly glared at Hinata who was rolling his eyes at the unneeded 'virgin' remark.  
  
"Why're you even calling me a virgin?" Hinata sighed. He had nothing else to say. He's not much of a talker when it comes to group conversations. He was especially quiet when the topic was focused on him.  
  
"Surely you aren't a virgin, Hajime-chan." Ibuki just had to say welcome her back into the conversation.  
  
Saionji then cackled, a mischievous smile (or was that a grin) spread across her devilish face.   
  
"Yeah, Big Bro, didn't you already sex it up with that psycho." She giggled, Hinata's cheeks tinting a lovely shade of pink. What was she on about it? Komaeda Nagito of course! Who else? The latter wasn't there however, it was only Hinata, Saionji, Ibuki, Sonia, Soda (because of Sonia being there of course) and Peko.  
  
"You've got that wrong." Hinata rolled his eyes again, hoping the topic wouldn't switch to talking about Komaeda. It was pretty obvious that he had developed feelings towards him. Very obvious. Even Hinata wasn't oblivious to this because he himself had a special affection to the other boy too.  
  
"No need to 'sore wa chigau yo!' here, Hajime-chan. We all know she actually got that right!" The corner of Ibuki's lips tugged into a beaming smile. It was as if she was a proud mother watching her son grow up. Oh god, this wasn't going to end well for Hinata. He knew that for a fact.  
  
The stoic swords-women then spoke up, "Hinata, I believe you were at his cottage the other day-"  
  
"That was only because I had to return something to him." Hinata blurted out, face heating up, glad he cut off Peko before she could carry on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving-"  
  
Karma was a bitch as Hinata was interrupted this time.   
  
"Your cake." The waitress lightly placed the plate down onto the table, accompanying the slice with a shining fork and sleek curved spoon. It was perfect to eat.

But would Hinata eat it? Probably...  
  
...Yes. Against his will, that is.  
  
Owari pulled on his arm, forcing him to sit back down. He groaned, "Seriously..."  
  
"Yes, seriously." They all told him in unison. He now  _has_  to eat it.  
  
He glared at the cake. The sponge cake. The revolting-  
  
_No. It wasn't revolting at all to him._  
  
Hinata's eyes widened as he slightly gasped. This slice of creamy topped cake wasn't revolting, disgusting, eye-blinding at all. It smelled fresh. It smelled delicious. It was mouth-watering. Only due to one reason.  
  
And that reason was how the cream was specifically topped on the slice.  
  
The cream was shaped similar to Komaeda's mess of white hair. This, Hinata couldn't resist. Ever since Hinata touched his locks for the first time, he never erased the feeling of how soft it was brushing against his fingertips. This was the only reason, the only time where Hinata didn't have to resist eating cake.   
  
It reminded him of Komaeda and Komaeda was sweet. Sweeter than the cake itself.  
  
He lightly grabbed the fork in between his fingers then slid a piece of it into his mouth, a piece that was mostly slathered with the cream. It was pure bliss, the taste was heavenly. He didn't expect cake to taste this good. He also didn't expect to experience anything this new, it's been a while.  
  
"It's good."   
  
"Of course it's good eating Komaeda."

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised the title reminds me of firestar doesnt like waffles


End file.
